


Tomorrow

by Yulaty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "If we do this, we're gonna regret it tomorrow morning."What a cliché to say.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd.  
> It comes to my head at 4 a.m. so... take your own risk.

**"If we do this, we're gonna regret it tomorrow morning."**

What a cliché to say. You raise your eyebrows, try not to rolling your eyes. Peter has his right hand on your chest and another on your wrist to stop you from get into his pants. You look at him right into the eyes, leans to his personal space close enough to see his pupils widen, then open your lips to speak.

"But that's tomorrow's business."

You are not drunk and neither did Peter, so this is going to happen. It was such stubbornness and you have no intention to not let that proudly presents itself in your voice. The younger man looks like he's about to say something, but anything he has in mind turning to meaningless words and never get out of his throat as you had your tongue in his mouth.

And that was how the night started.

 

-

 

It was wild. It was rough. It was feral. There is no single sign of tender in your touch.

You pounding into him and kiss like your life depends on it. Peter Parker is on his back. Taking everything you gave. He tastes sweeter than anything you ever experienced. You would never get enough of him. How could you? when he is such behaved under your body.

His face flushes. His eyes avoiding yours, but that's not a problem. You can still see them. Those lovely eyes hooded with too many things to name.

Tear falling on his cheeks. He's crying. But he hasn't told you to stop.

You can feel your heart beating fiercely. You can feel _it_ crawling under your skin, but you think you better keep that thing at bay a little while longer. You want him all to yourself at this moment.

The flowers you planted onto his milky pale skin began to bloom. At first, they are red, and then turning to purple and you loved it. So you decided you're going to make it some more.

Peter cry out your name as he reached his orgasm and blackout not so soon after. In his sleep, he look so peaceful. He's beautiful. He's vulnerable like this.  


You wanted to do it all over again.

_Now it's a good time to unchain the beast --_

 

-

 

You grab your boxer and pull it on before walking to the kitchen to find some water. When you come back, you see the orangy light from faraway went through the foggy windows, told you it's already a new day. You recalled what Peter said last night. _If we're doing this, we gonna regret it tomorrow morning._ Cleary that _we_ didn't included you. Because now is tomorrow for yesterday, yet you feel not a single bit of regret. Peter might, or might not. You aren't sure. But you sure that you are not.

 _Definitely not. Undoubtedly not._ Said the small voice at the back of your head in an agreement. The kind of voice that make an image of its disgustingly satisfied smile appear in your mind.

"Shut up." You growl annoyingly to and then lay down on the bed again, arm reach out to pull the kid's smaller frame to your embrace and pat his back before you let the tiredness take control. It's morning. It's raining. And it's cold.  You buried your face in his shoulder, eyes shut tight. Breathing in his smell. He smells like sex. He smells like yours. You kiss the back of his neck once more, say something he wouldn't want to hear. You know it. That's why you say it now, when he's asleep. He will never know you've said it.

The sky roaring as if it is going to fall.

Just a moment before the whole world turn into emptiness. You, again, curious about what would happen when he woke up. Is he gonna and deny and say shits like _It's a mistake. It's not gonna happened again._ which is what you don't want to hear the most? But even if Peter did that - even if he regret what have happened, even then, you wouldn't let him go.

.


End file.
